


Entrevista com o vampiro

by magalud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedy, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Secrets, Multi, Portuguese, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Secret Past, Secret Relationship, Severus Snape Lives
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:31:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magalud/pseuds/magalud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Os segredos da Toca são maiores do que qualquer um poderia imaginar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entrevista com o vampiro

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para o Slash Tournament do Potter Slash Fics.

 

– Nãããõoooooo!!! – fez a voz fantasmagórica.

 

Ginny Weasley-Potter olhou o teto, tentando encontrar paciência. Isso era absolutamente ridículo.

 

– Saia da frente, seu vampiro bobalhão!

 

– Nãããããoooooooooooo!!!

 

– Escute aqui: eu preciso entrar nesse sótão, porque é aí que mamãe guardava as relíquias de família. A tiara da tia Muriel está naquele armário velho, e eu preciso dela porque minha filha vai se casar daqui a duas semanas. Agora deixe de frescura e saia da minha frente!

 

– Nãããããoooooooooooo!!!

 

– _Waddisi_!

 

Nada aconteceu, é claro. Porque vampiros não são sujeitos a maldições ou feitiços, e Ginny sabia muito bem disso. Era só a satisfação de lançar uma azaração que a fazia tentar.

 

Ela abanou a cabeça e suspirou:

 

– Há anos que você não deixa ninguém entrar aqui além da mamãe. Acho que eu ainda estava em Hogwarts da última vez que eu me lembro de ter estado aqui.

 

– Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!! Você se lembra!!

 

Ginny finalmente encarou o vampiro que morava em sua casa.

 

– Você quer me dizer alguma coisa?

 

Ele não respondeu, mas ele parecia sorrir para ela. Sorrir com malícia, com intenção maligna.

 

Então ele sumiu. Simplesmente desapareceu, como criaturas mágicas costumam fazer.

 

Ginny nunca foi mulher de perder tempo. Sem hesitar, ela entrou no sótão.

 

A sujeira era inacreditável. Também, pensou, já tinham se passado pelo menos sete anos desde que sua mãe morrera, vítima de um prosaico ataque cardíaco. Arthur já tinha falecido dois anos antes, o que a debilitara terrivelmente. Ginny preferia acreditar que a mãe tinha literalmente morrido de seu coração partido sem o amor de sua vida.

 

Olhando em volta, Ginny rapidamente localizou o velho armário da Vovó Prewett. Lá, ela sabia, estaria a caixa da tiara da tia Muriel, a mesma que Fleur usara para se casar com Bill, e Angelina, para se casar com George. Audrey tinha recusado a herança de família no casamento com Percy.

 

Mas, quando ela abriu o armário, três coisas simultâneas aconteceram: a porta do sótão se fechou, o vampiro voltou e um feitiço de proteção vindo do armário a lançou para trás, fazendo-a cair estatelada no chão. O vampiro se riu.

 

– Bem-feito, sua metidinha.

 

Com mais de 40 anos e uma forma física invejável, Ginny agradeceu seu treinamento em Quidditch para se erguer quase que de um salto. Ela tremia de raiva. Ela avançou para a criatura, já vermelha de raiva:

 

– Mas qual é o seu problema?

 

– O meu problema? O meu problema? Não vou lhe dizer nada, sua metida. Mas veja isso!

 

A um movimento dele, algo voou do armário, batendo na cabeça dela com tanta força que Ginny quase caiu no chão de novo. Eram cadernos, que se espalharam pelo chão junto com outros papéis, talvez fotos velhas. Ginny foi juntá-los, reparando que os cadernos tinham a letra de sua mãe.

 

Só que não eram cadernos.

 

Eram diários.

 

Ginny descobriu isso quando abriu um dos cadernos e as palavras de sua mãe a intrigaram.

 

_“São meus próprios filhos, eu sei, mas dessa vez eles passaram dos limites. Não sei o que posso fazer para evitar o que está acontecendo. O pior é que isso me deixa alucinada de desejo.”_

 

Olhando a capa, Ginny viu que a data era do seu tempo de Hogwarts. Folheou adiante. Uma outra passagem a chocou. Essa estava toda junta, sem parágrafo, a tinta às vezes borrada pelo tempo ou seriam lágrimas?

 

_“Eles são lindos juntos, um é o espelho do outro. (...) Sei que não são iguais, mas assim nus e entrelaçados, meus filhos são lindos. Não que eu concorde com o que eles fazem, mas os dois fazem sexo muito bem para terem apenas 16 anos. (...) os pintinhos que eu coloquei talquinho são tão lindos, tão firmes e... (...) bundas perfeitas, com sardas tão lindas... Ai meu Merlin, há quanto tempo será que fazem isso? E com mais quem? (...) Fico tão enlouquecida que Arthur precisa usar a varinha para fazer a ‘varinha’ dele funcionar.”_

 

Na página seguinte: “ _Meus filhos são lindos. George tem um pênis perfeito, o pau que todo homem queria ter. Fred adora envolvê-lo em seus lábios e abrigá-lo em sua boca. George naturalmente quer imitá-lo, então eles fazem o 69 perfeito. Eles pensam que podem se esconder de mim. Mas não posso me esquecer da cena de Bill e Charlie ensinando meu Ronnikins a ser um homem – com eles!”_

 

Ginny conseguiu evitar um gritinho de espanto. Do que sua mãe estava falando? Será que todo Weasley macho era bicha e tinha ataques de testosterona contra os membros de sua própria família?

 

Ela pegou outro dos diários e abriu:

 

_“Aconteça o que acontecer, não posso mostrar esses diários a ninguém. Eles agora ficarão no sótão. Talvez o vampiro que mora lá possa cuidar deles para mim.”_

O que era tudo aquilo? Ginny não conseguira se refazer do choque desses diários.

 

Seria bom se eles tivessem uma ordem para seguir, pensou ela, agora abrindo mais um deles. Todos tinham a mesma capa, sem indicação de data, a não ser nas entradas individuais. Bom, se eles tivessem sido guardados em ordem, o vampiro tinha misturado todos agora.

 

Um caderno bem surradinho chamou a atenção, pois podia ser o primeiro. A entrada, contudo, não parecia melhor do que as demais.

 

_“Estou estarrecida. As fotos que confisquei de Arthur confirmam tudo que eu desconfiava e não queria admitir. Estou incrivelmente grávida, talvez de gêmeos, e meu marido está vestido feito uma prostituta barata para aquele garotão Lucius Malfoy, que é pelo menos 15 anos mais novo! Merlin amado, que era aquilo? Meia arrastão, cinta liga, minissaia de couro e bustiê de lamê eu podia agüentar, mas a maquiagem estava horrorosa. O pior é que Malfoy parecia bem entusiasmado. A julgar pelas fotos, ambos se entusiasmaram bastante, com as penas para o ar e os membros duros brincando de espadachim!”_

 

Ginevra quase perdeu a cor... Seu pai com _Lucius Malfoy_????

 

Em outro diário, uma entrada, que parecia mais recente:

 

_“Remus veio me confrontar hoje. Tive que confessar estar encorajando a filha de Ted Tonks a persegui-lo. Não sei mais o que falar para aquele homem. Já avisei mais de mil vezes que Snape não quer nada com ele, e que ainda arrasta uma asa do tamanho de um bonde para a mãe de Harry. Sei que fui muito má, considerando que Snape vive me perguntando sobre Remus, e se ele está interessado... Mas eu preciso aproveitar que Remus está vulnerável agora que Sirius morreu e pode até se dar bem com uma mulher.”_

 

Num caderno seguinte, o assunto voltou à tona: _“Algumas coisas fazem sentido agora. Remus disse que, na época da segunda guerra, ganhara uma bronca... de Harry! Para assumir Tonks e o bebê, ser um pai. E eu, inocente, achando que Harry era tão maduro, tão pronto para ser padrinho do pequeno Teddy. Agora entendo por que Harry abandonou Ginny. Está mais do que na cara que Harry já tinha posto os olhos em Snape e estava afastando a concorrência. Então eu quero ser um mico de circo Muggle se esses dois não estão enfurnados num chalé à beira-mar na Irlanda, trepando feito coelhos no cio_!”

 

– Merlin...! Harry...?

 

Ginny estava tão absorta nas verdades de seu casamento fracassado e nos segredos de sua família que se esquecera do vampiro. Nessa hora ele apareceu.

 

– Ahá! Vejo que achou as partes mais interessantes.

 

Ginny ainda estava chocada, tentando ordenar em sua cabeça as revelações deixadas por sua mãe nos diários. Seus irmãos, seu pai...

 

Então ela entendeu o gesto de sua mãe. Mas não o do vampiro.

 

Ela encarou a criatura, perplexa:

 

– Ela o deixou encarregado de evitar que descobríssemos tudo isso. Não entendo. Por que está quebrando a confiança dela? Por que agora?

 

– Porque é você, sua metidinha.

 

– Eu? O que você tem contra mim? Qual é o seu problema comigo?

 

– Eu vou lhe dizer, sua metida. O meu problema é você e seu herói! Vocês me tiraram meu único amor da vida!

 

Ginny arregalou os olhos. O vampiro continuou:

 

– OK, eu sei que eu estou morto, e isso é uma figura de retórica. O que eu quero dizer é que você gosta tanto de diários, bem que podia ter me deixado ficar com aquele fantasma do diário! Por que você tinha que destruí-lo, por quê????

 

– Você conheceu... Tom Riddle?

 

– Sim, eu o conheci. Biblicamente, se é que me entende! Ele aquecia minhas noites, me fez sentir vivo de novo! – Antes que ela falasse alguma coisa, ele a encarou com uma expressão homicida. – De novo, apenas figura de retórica!

 

Ginny o encarava, boquiaberta. O vampiro continuou:

 

– Anos eu esperei que você viesse até mim. Não ia deixar ninguém ler o que você leu. Só você poderia saber. Agora você sabe que o seu herói, seu querido marido, trocou você por um homem. Um macho de verdade, pelo que sua mãe dizia.

 

– Cale a boca!

 

– Agora sofra o que eu sofri. Perdeu seu amor porque outro alguém interferiu. Um dia eu me vingo dele também. Pegue sua tiara, saia daqui e tenha uma vida infeliz, sua idiotinha! Mas pode voltar toda vez que quiser saber por que você não consegue ser feliz.

 

Ginny saiu do sótão, com uma caixa na mão e a cabeça girando. Ela tinha tanto com que se preocupar, com apenas duas semanas antes de Lily se casar. Contudo, era incrível. Só no que ela conseguia pensar era que, se Ron realmente passava todo aquele tempo com Neville, o que Hermione e Luna tanto faziam juntas?

 

Será que tinha lugar para mais uma?

 

 

**The End**

 

 

 


End file.
